Sailor Zombies
by WolfRider21
Summary: It began with lightning, and five girls tried to help. Amidst the trials, can they triumph? Or, will the future city be erased? This is no world of Sailor Senshi, this is the world of Sailor Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Marvel Zombies.

**The Tunnel Of Time**

_A dark, dreary existence. Up ahead a long tunnel is a door showing the phases of the moon. A young woman wearing a sailor fuku stands there, holding the Garnet Rod. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a large man in a Roman toga and a large head appears._

_"I am Sailor Pluto," the woman says, her dark green hair reaches down her back, the skirt and bows on her uniform almost black. Several keys hang from her waist._

_"And I," says the large being. "Am the Watcher." Pluto looks out, breaking the fourth wall._

_"You may know of the Sailor Senshi," she says. "Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, the Sailor Starlights, myself, and the Princess; Sailor Moon. You may know of Crystal Tokyo, the Utopia of the future, where Sailor Moon marries her love, Tuxedo Kamen, rules the Earth, and has a daughter. However, this is only one of multiple universes." Sailor Pluto lifts her Garnet Rod, and several images fill the space. One features Gwen Stacy, dressed in a Wonder Woman-ish uniform battling alongside Sailor Moon. Others feature homosexual male Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon as a mouse, animal based Senshi, lesbian Sailor Senshi, noir based Senshi, military Senshi, et cetera._

_"This is the one we're are focusing on," Sailor Pluto said, gesturing towards an image depicting a zombie apocalypse. "I am the Sailor Pluto of this dimension, a dimension where pink lightning will flash, and the hunger will drive. A world featuring a different Crystal Tokyo, where Serenity never battled Beryl, and Tuxedo Kamen was destroyed. This is no world of Sailor Senshi, this is the world of_

**Sailor Zombies!**

**Chapter One**

"Fire Soul!"

The Youma screeched as the fireball slammed into it. Sailor Mars grinned, and flipped over it, distracting the Youma from the other Senshi. Sailor Venus built up energy for her own attack.

"Crescent Beam!"

The golden beam slammed into the back of the Youma, and it spun around.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The golden, healing light filled the Youma, and it screeched "Refresh!" The young woman fell to the ground, the evil energy cleansed from her body. Sailor Moon held the Crescent Moon Rod with the Silver Crystal, and smiled. Another win. The Senshi turned to confront Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamoru, please," Sailor Moon said, blue eyes pleading. "Return to your kind heart." Tuxedo Kamen paused, before speaking.

"Enjoy your hollow victory," he said. "Before calamity strikes. Farewell, Sailor Soldiers." With that, he left, vanished back to the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, tears in her eyes, her blond braids falling around her body.

"Usagi-Chan," Sailor Mercury said, kneeling next to her friend. "It's okay, we'll bring him back. You two belong together. He'll remember his love."

"Ami-Chan," Sailor Moon said, a watery smile on her face. "Thanks. Your right, everything will be fine." The other Senshi crowded around the Moon Princess, and held her close. Usagi closed her eyes, and felt safe with her friends.

That safety was shattered by a television in a nearby store window, reporting the evening news.

"We got this footage an hour ago," the newscaster said. "From New York City, New York. This amateur footage shows the heroic team known as the Avengers turning against the civilians they have sworn to protect, and eating them. Be warned, this footage is not for children."

The Senshi watched, and saw raw footage of the cannibalistic super team tearing apart Times Square. It was like watching a Romero movie on steroids.

"This can't be real," Sailor Jupiter said, inspecting the footage on screen. Sailor Mercury pulled out her Mercury Computer, and wirelessly downloaded the original footage, then examined it.

"Yes, it is," Mercury said. "It's real. The computer can't reproduce this footage digitally, and the calculations of doing it with makeup effects would cost a fortune. I don't think that even the combined digital affects of LucasArts and the makeup abilities of Romero couldn't produce the results you're seeing."

"So the heroes have turned against humanity?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Not by choice," Mercury continued. "Take a look. By taking a look at the readouts, it seems that the heroes have been turned into zombies, with intelligence and abilities intact."

The girls stood in shock. Super-strong intelligent zombies running around New York.

"Ami," Sailor Moon took a breath. "How long do we have?" The Senshi stared at their Princess, but Sailor Moon only looked at Sailor Mercury.

"By my calculations," Mercury continued, struggling to keep her voice steady. "If the government doesn't do much, then a normal zombie invasion could take over the world in several months to a year, depending on how humans hold up. But, with these being intelligent super zombies, I would say…" Sailor Mercury stopped, not wanting to continue.

"How long," Sailor Mars demanded.

"Forty-two hours," Mercury said. "Maybe less. A definite takeover. Humanity does not have much hope."

Sailor Moon thought. She wished, right then and there, that she could use the full powers of the Silver Crystal. She could save all those people that had been killed, she could turn the heroes back to normal. With her dying breath, she would save the world from the zombies. From there, the Senshi would organize a team with the American heroes to take down Beryl. That's what she would've told her friends, just before using the Silver Crystal. Instead, what she said was, "We have to try and help." The others looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"Listen, moron," Rei snapped. "Didn't you hear Ami? No hope. We should stay here, and defend our territory."

"I have an idea," Sailor Moon said. "Let's assume that Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, is still alive. With his help, we may be able to augment the current power of the Silver Crystal, and heal the world, maybe even heal Tuxedo Kamen and destroy Beryl in one move."

"The odds of Reed Richards being alive right now is pretty high," Sailor Mercury admitted. "But how will we get there?"

"Sailor Teleport!" Luna and Artemis said. "Combine your powers, focus on one spot, and teleport. That's all you need!"

"And I think that Usagi is on to something," Luna said. "Her healing powers might work the way she's planning. We just have to get to the Baxter Building."

"SHIELD helicarrier," Mercury interrupted. "I just got an SOS from Nick Fury to all available heroes, saying to meet aboard the SHIELD helicarrier."

"SHIELD helicarrier then," Luna said. "Gather in a circle, and focus your energies. We'll come along." The Senshi held hands in a circle, Luna and Artemis in the middle. They soon glowed with colored light.

"Sailor Teleport!"

Thor saw the multicolored light first, and threw is makeshift hammer. The weapon flew, and crashed into the light, and the light vanished.

"Go," Colonel America ordered. "Find out where the light came from."

Sailor Venus fell, and managed to grab a passing flagpole. She spun around it, acrobat style, and fell the remaining feet to the ground. Ducking into an alleyway, Venus pulled out her communicator, and activated it.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury, anyone," Venus said, frantically. Nothing. Venus took a breath to keep her from crying. She stood up, and found herself in Greenwich Village. Up ahead, she could see two figures.

"Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum!" the female in the white disco suit exclaimed.

"What's that? Some sorta' super hero tongue twister?" the man asked. Venus debated for a few seconds, then ran up to the figures. Too bad for Ashley G. Williams that she never saw the zombie duck.

Sailor Moon wanted to scream as she fell, but she didn't want any zombies to hear her. So, she whimpered, and prayed for a quick death, where she wasn't eaten by reanimated corpses. Suddenly, her fall stopped. Sailor Moon opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them, and found herself in a net, held up by floating metal spikes.

"My darling," a voice said. "If you can say anything what doesn't involve being a cannibal corpse, now would be a time to say something."

Sailor Moon began to blubber, then cry, loudly.

"Young lady," the voice said again, surprisingly patient. "I am not interested in eating you. I am Magneto, the Master Of Magnetism, and former leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. I am going to set you down, slowly, and then we can talk."

Sailor Moon took a breath, and gathered her wits. She knew about Magneto, and his evil ways, and she knew she would need her strength. When the net released her, she moved.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon flung the tiara-discus at Magneto, and made a run for it. Then she remembered the zombies that were out there, and turned to Magneto, her gloved hands in fists. Between death from zombies and death from Magneto, she'd take Magneto, and drag him to Emma's office with her, if she could manage it. Sailor Moon gripped her Crescent Moon Wand.

"Magneto," Sailor Moon announced. "Your crimes against humanity stops now. I know all about your crimes, and not even these zombies will stop me. For love and justice, the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"My dear," Magneto said. "I am not interested in destroying humanity, but protecting it. I request help, and I am thankful that you have abilities. We must protect as many people as we can." Magneto held his hand out, Sailor Moon's tiara in his palm. Usagi looked at it, then picked up the tiara and put it back on her head, and nodded at Magneto. The two ran towards the west, and down into a subway.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter had managed to stay together, and landed at ground zero of the infection; Times Square.

"Of all the places to wind up," Makoto sighed. "This was not the place I wanted to be." Ami, meanwhile, pulled out her computer, searching for a trail to track down the rest of the Senshi.

"Dammit," she swore. "I can't find them, anywhere. My guess is that my computer is somehow being blocked from tracking their magic." Ami then realized that Makoto hadn't responded.

"Mako-Chan," Mercury called. "Where are-" She was interrupted by a scream. Turning, she saw that Sailor Jupiter had been caught in a spider-web, large enough to carry Ami's bed and bookcase at the same time.

"Ami, run!" Jupiter shouted. "NOW!" Ami stood there, rooted in shock, and she watched as Spider-Man crawled down the web to his prey.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted in vain. The lightning bolt missed the Wall Crawler, and he advanced.

"Supreme- augh!" Jupiter tried to convert herself into a lightning rod, only to be bit by the former non-mutant super hero.

"Mako-Chan!" Ami ran towards the web, fear for her friend short circuiting her common sense.

"Just go!" Jupiter shouted. "Find Usagi, and she can heal the world! Don't worry about me! Just run!" Ami hesitated, and, with tears in her eyes, guilt stabbing at her stomach, the Senshi of Mercury fled, noticing, surprisingly, that another zombie blocked her way, a her she didn't recognize.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!" The normally confusion causing mist had a freezing ability added because of her fear. Ami didn't notice, and managed to escape the zombies, and hid in a little alcove. The zombies didn't notice, and instead focused on greeting their new teammate; Zombie Jupiter.

Sailor Mars wandered the deserted streets, a Shinto talisman in her hand, ready for anything.

_Please, Kami-Sama,_ she thought. _Let everything be all right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Magneto and Sailor Moon ran through the subway tunnels, Sailor Moon concentrating on not tripping and falling on the third rail.

_Teleporting to New York in order to save the world, dodging zombies, and teaming up with Magneto, only to wind up as popcorn on the third rail,_ Sailor Moon thought. _That would be really embarrassing. _Usagi shoved the thought out of her head, and instead focused on trying to figure out a way to use the Silver Crystal to save the world.

"So," Magneto said, as they ran. "What's your story?" Usagi thought about telling him to take a hike, but figured that they were in the same boat, so…

"Have you ever heard of the Blue Area on the moon?" Usagi asked. Magneto nodded. "What if I told you that I lived in that area several thousand years ago in my past life?" Magneto looked at her, then shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened," the Master of Magnetism said. Usagi nodded.

"Well, thousand of years ago, there was a Kingdom Of The Moon, called the Silver Millennium. I was the princess who fell in love with the Earth prince. Me, my love, and my friends were killed by a witch, and reincarnated in modern times."

"That's it?" Magneto asked.

"That's the Cliffs Notes version," Usagi said. "I'll tell you the full version when we save the world." Magneto considered telling her that there was no hope, but decided against it. He'd tell her later.

As Venus caught up to the two, she noticed the a woman in red grabbing the man, and taking him to the shadows, and then the zombie duck eating the man's doppelganger. The duck ran towards the girl in the disco outfit.

"Crescent Beam!"

The golden light cut through the ducks head, and destroyed the brain. The disco girl looked up and saw the Sailor Soldier, just as the woman in red ran out of the alley with the man.

"Whoa," the man said. "Who made the Peking Duck?"

"She did," disco girl nodded to the Sailor Soldier. The man grinned.

"Not bad," he said. "My name's Ash Williams. You can call me the savior." The two women rolled their eyes.

"I'm Alison Blaire," disco girl said. "They call me the Dazzler."

"And I'm Wanda Maximoff," red woman said. "Or the Scarlet Witch, if you prefer." Sailor Venus knew that the time for secret identities was royally screwed, so…

"I'm Minako Aino," Minako said in perfect English. "Or the Sailor Warrior of love and beauty, Sailor Venus."

"Well your aptly named," Ash grinned. "For you are an Asian Goddess."

"Who happens to be fourteen years old," Venus added. Ash took three long steps back.

"Never mind."

The two women smiled, briefly, then got their serious faces on.

"Wanda," Alison said. "Do you know what's going on? I heard that some of the Avengers were infected, and that they were behind all of this."

"Not some," Wanda said, tears in her eyes. "All of them. Colonel America put an SOS call out for the entire roster, reserves included. Some they ate, most they infected."

"How did you escape?" Venus asked, charging up energy, just in case.

"Simple," Wanda said, eyes closed. "I ran. I figured that there was one slim chance, and I took it."

"What?" Venus and Dazzler asked.

"Him," Wanda pointed to Ash. "He said that he had information about these zombies."

"What's that?" Venus asked.

"The _Necronomicon_," Ash said. "A magic book that holds a lot of power over the deadites."

"So you came to Doctor Strange's house to ask for his help," Venus deduced. "That might work. Is he in?"

"No," Scarlet Witch said. "Doctor Strange is on board the SHIELD helicarrier with the uninfected heroes, planning out a survival plan." The group looked at the Sanctorum.

"So who's inside?" Venus asked.

"Another stinkin deadites," Ash said, running towards the door, and kicking it in. Inside, a balding zombie in a green cloak was chewing on the stomach of Strange's assistant.

"All right," Ash said, cocking his shotgun, while Dazzler gasped, "Doctor Druid". "Anything to say before I blast you to kingdom come?"

"I'm sorry!" Druid said. "I got bit earlier, and used my mystical powers to keep the infection at bay. I came to Stephen in the hopes that he could cure me. I didn't want to hurt Wong, but this hunger is so powerful." Druid bent over, and continued chewing on Wong's stomach line.

"Listen," Ash said. "We're the cavalry. If you could piece yourself together, then we could help you."

"I-I think I can," Druid said.  
"Great," Ash said. "Can you tell us where the library of magic books are?"

"Upstairs," Druid said, pointing. "Can you really save us?"

"Nope," Ash said, shooting off the top of Druid's head. "I don't care what world you live in, dead is dead." Venus scowled at Ash.

Sailor Mars couldn't help but think that she was caught in a nightmare. It certainly felt like one, with it's blood red sky, and wrecked buildings. The priestess shuddered as she passed a corpse impaled on a steel pole, his blood running down his throat. She knew that she was going to die here. She hopes that she will die here. The alternative would be worse. However, it seemed that as she was alone, now would be a good time to meditate. She crossed her legs, and held a talisman in between her hands.

_A vision of light, and her arms felt better. The hands that had been decayed for so long became flesh and blood again. In the middle of the bright light, her Princess stood, holding her broach in her hands._

Sailor Mars gave a start, and stood. Everything would be fine, she hoped. I her vision was correct, Usagi would save the world, somehow. Or, at least, save her friends. She hoped that Usagi wouldn't be that selfish. Of course, she didn't have that much faith.

Sailor Jupiter tore into the flesh of the young girl that had come to give her a hug. How ironic that there was a Sailor Jupiter fan over in America. She had died, screaming, as she realized her idol had betrayed her. And now, Makoto was feasting on the girl's brain matter. Somehow, her conscience hadn't been killed when she did.

Sailor Mercury ducked under a collapsed car, and waited until the zombified Vulture flew past her. It was getting harder, and harder to keep a low profile, and she didn't want to use her abilities unless absolutely necessary. Granted, having a freezing ability now added to her Bubble Spray was a great help. Zombies, Ami knew, were corpses, and didn't have their blood pumping through their bodies, and therefore, didn't get heated up. With one swift kick, Ami could shatter a frozen zombie.

_Hopefully_, she thought. _They won't notice that some of their friends would be missing._ Ami ran out, ready to take out anything that crossed her path, when she heard a Thwipp!

Ami was lifted up into the air, and she prepared her attack.

"Bubble Spray!"

The cloud of bubbles flew up, and smacked into something that gave an "oof!" Ami then grabbed the web-line, and swung over onto a rooftop, then spun around.

"You infected my friend, Makoto," Ami said. "For that, I could never forgive you. For love and knowledge, the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury! It's time for you to take a cold shower, and reflect upon your actions!"

"Lady," the red-and-blue suited hero said. "I'm not interested in eating you. I'm Ben Reilly AKA the Scarlet Spider." Mercury breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded.

"My apologies," she said. "I thought you were Spider-Man. He infected my friend."

"I kinda got that," Scarlet said. "How about we stick together? Going alone is a bad idea."

"Yeah," Mercury agreed. "But, let's stick to the ground. No offense, but going around in the sky would be a bad idea." Reilly nodded, and they jumped off the building and into an alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sailor Venus scanned the titles, most of which made her shudder.

"Why does he collect these things anyway!" Venus shouted, very creeped out as one of the books breathed.

"So that not of the evil sorcerers can get there hands on them," Scarlet Witch explained, reaching for one of the books.

"Careful!" Ash said, grabbing the mutant's arm. "Some of them bite. Watch and learn ladies." With this, Ash grabbed one of the tongs by the fire, and grabbed a book off the shelves, a white one, which looked, in Minako's opinion, like it had the face of an anthropomorphic shark.

"All right you mangy pieces of parchment," Ash said. "I need information on one of your own, a real nasty piece of work called the _Necronomicon_. Well, what do you say?"

"Get bent, flesh bag," the book snapped.

"Wrong answer." Ash threw the book into the fire, where it screamed in agony. Ash handed the tongs to Scarlet Witch, and she picked out the next book.

"You!" Ash said, revving up the chainsaw that he attached to his mechanical hand. "You gonna talk? Or am I gonna have to abridge some of your more delicate sections?"

"Okay, okay," the book said. "Take it easy!" and then, in one breath, (_Do books breath?_ Minako thought) said:

"Since its creation, since it was translated from forbidden texts of an ancient Sumerian death cult, writ in blood on the flesh of the tortured and damned, the _Necronomicon _has been sought after, fought over, even routinely killed for, by practitioners of the dark arts. Ambitious occultists have pursued that that malevolent tome for the mysteries it holds, its corrupted power over the souls of the departed. For decades, the whereabouts of the book were unknown, but recently resurfaced in the arcane collection of a particularly diabolical sorcerer-"

"I didn't ask for an entire damn book report," Ash spat. "Just the CliffsNotes. Now spit it out, where is the fucking _Necronomicon_."

"Latveria," the book croaked.

"There," Ash said, as the girls gave each other a glance. "Now that wasn't so hard." Wanda put the book back, and said, "I have a quinjet a few yards from here, how does it look out there, Alison?" The Dazzler looked out the window, and gasped.

"It just keeps getting worse," Alison said. "My God, the children!"

"Logically," Venus said. "In a zombie apocalypse, children would be in danger. It just makes sense."

"These aren't children in danger," Dazzler said, as they ran out of the Sanctorum. "These children are danger." Several small children, a super team Venus didn't recognize, were chasing some teenage boys, and eating them.

"Think we can sneak past them?" Venus asked.

"No," Ash said. "If we want to sneak past these freaky little ankle biters, we need a distraction."

"I could distract them," Venus said. "I'm pretty fast, and I was Sailor V. I still have my V boomerang. I think I could cut them off at some point, and backtrack."

"Too risky," Wanda said. "I don't want to lose anyone today." As they tried to think of an escape plan, a group of super heroes chased down the rugrats, and began to beat them.

"There's our distraction," Ash said. "Let's move!" The group ran into the quinjet, and Scarlet Witch hit some switches. They were off.

Sailor Moon scanned the area. "All clear," she whispered into the walkie-talkie. From across the street, a black haired woman gave a nod, and made a hand gesture. Another woman walked up, followed by a young teenage boy. Sailor Moon nodded towards the abandoned supermarket, and made a motion. The black haired woman, officer Kelly Ridge, gave a sharp nod, and drew her gun. Sailor Moon drew her own gun from her boot, and scurried across the street. The two women nodded, and kicked open the door, guns drawn.

"I'll go first," Sailor Moon whispered, putting back her gun, and pulling out her Crescent Moon Rod. "And see if they're any zombies, and try to heal them."

"Good luck," Ridge said. "I hope your magic does work, then our world can be saved." Sailor Moon nodded, and scurried inside, wand held up high, Silver Crystal glinting. Her blue eyes moved back and forth, the ornaments in her buns ready to give off the slightest warning. So far, so good. As an experiment, Usagi gave a couple of cans a rattle, then clapped them together. Nothing.

"Clear," she whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Confirmed," Ridge's voice said. "Entering." The group walked in, guns drawn, just in case. Ridge found Usagi, and nodded to her.

"Only take items you can easily carry," Usagi whispered. "Any items. Anything perishable will go by really quick, though." The group nodded, and began packing whatever they thought best. Usagi grabbed some packs of soda, canned beef, veggies, and some nuts. Ridge grabbed a six pack of beer, and tore two out, tossing one to Usagi.

"I'm underage," Usagi said.

"I'm not gonna bust you," Ridge smiled. "Come on, we could die in two seconds." Ridge popped the top on hers, and lifted it. Usagi smiled, and did the same. The two took a swig, and got back to work, Ridge grabbing some yogurt that was still good, and a few things of bread.

"Let's go," Usagi said, when they had grabbed the supplies they needed. The group nodded, and were leaving the scene, when…

"Sailor Moon," a very familiar voice came from the back of the store. "Now, I will get the Silver Crystal from you." The group stared, and Sailor Moon groaned.

"Go," she said. "I'll take care of him." Ridge shook her head. "Now!" Ridge turned to the group.

"Take the supplies and go," Ridge said. "Usagi and I will take care of whoever's back there." The other two nodded, and left. Ridge pulled out her gun. Usagi sighed, but accepted the turn of events. The two women ran out of the store, and onto the street, ready for a fight. Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite walked out of the store, ready to kill the two women.

"Guys," Sailor Moon said, agitated. "Now is not the time, or the place. If the world isn't completely destroyed later, then we can fight over the Silver Crystal, okay? Right now, I'm trying to survive, along with my friends."

"Ah," Kunzite said. "But right now is the perfect time, as your precious Sailor friends aren't around to help you." Tuxedo Kamen took out a black rose.

"Now," the former prince of Earth said. "Hand over the Silver Crystal, and we can save the world from the zombies, and unite the world under Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom!"

"Saving the world sounds nice," Ridge said. "But, the Dark Kingdom seems to much like politics now."

"Funny," Kunzite said. "Now hand over the crystal, or die!"

"Better idea," Ridge said. "Leave now, or we'll take you out, or maybe the zombies will get you. Either way, in the name of the moon, my friend and I will destroy you!" Usagi laughed.

"Please say I don't sound that bad," she said. Ridge smirked at her.

"But that would be lying," the officer joked. Kunzite rolled his eyes, and prepared to kill the two women, when…

A speeding figure flew through the air, and swooped down at the man in the tuxedo. Cannibal jaws opening, Speedball bit through the fabric, and into muscles and skin. Sailor Moon flung her tiara-discus, and destroyed the mutants head, undead brain matter splattering the alley. Sailor Moon lifted the Crescent Moon Rod, and whispered, "Moon Healing Escalation," hope in her heart. The golden light fell on the man, only for the Tuxedo Zombie to leap at Kunzite, and rip out the generals throat, and began munching on flesh. Sailor Moon blinked, then gasped as she realized the gravity of the situation. Kelly grabbed the girl's arm, and the two ran down into the subway tunnels.

Usagi undid her transformation, then sank to the floor of the subway tunnel, and the shock of what she had done sunk in. She had killed Tuxedo Kamen. She had killed Mamoru Chiba. She had killed the man she had loved. Usagi wept, tears making tracks on her dirty face.

"Usagi," Kelly laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. I know that you tried your best, and, maybe next time, your healing magic could work-"

"Kelly," Usagi sniffled. "That's the point. The Silver Crystal didn't heal him. It can't heal the zombies, I can't do anything!"

"Didn't you say that you weren't able to unlock most of the Silver Crystal's power?" Kelly pointed out. "Maybe you just need to wait until you can unlock the power." Usagi blinked, then smiled.

"Maybe your right," Usagi said. "Come on, let's go back to the group. I managed to grab some insulin for Mindy."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I have to ask, for those of you who are reading this fic: what do you want to happen to Sailor Moon?

**Chapter Four**

Sailor Mercury and Ben Reilly munched on cold cut subs, and scanned the nearby rooftops. Hopefully, they could find survivors, but right now, they had to keep their energy up. Ami sighed, and tested the weight of the shotgun she had managed to steal from what they suspected had been one of the Punisher's weapon stashes. Luckily for her, her father had at one point taken her to Virginia with him when he was doing some sketches of mountains. One of the people accompanying them had taught Ami how to shoot both a pistol and a shotgun. Ami preferred the pistol, as it was easier to carry. She stood up and stretched.

"We need to move," Ami said. "Can't stay too long in one area." Reilly nodded, and set his mask back into place. Ami glanced, wistfully, at the eye pieces. She wouldn't be able to look at that face for a while, and she was so tired of not seeing human faces that were twisted into cannibalistic intentions. Sighing, Sailor Mercury and the Scarlet Spider jumped from one rooftop to another, then down into an alley.

Sailor Venus was sick and tired of Ash trying to make a move towards the Scarlet Witch, then the Dazzler.

"Next time," Venus began. "I will shoot you through the head." Ash laughed.

"Wait till you're a little older," he teased. All three females growled, and Ash put up his hands in a "Whoa, Nelly," gesture.

"So, Latveria," Ash said, changing the subject. "Nice place?"

"Sure it is," Wanda said. "Except it's ruler is a bloodthirsty monster bent on world domination and the destruction of humanity."

"And, how's that different from the rest of the cannibalistic super folk?" Ash asked.

"The difference is," Dazzler said. "Is that he's not infected. However, if that's any indication…"

"Then we're the ones that are doomed," Wanda finished, looking out the window.

"Really?" Ash said, looking out as well. "Cause I was gonna say screwed." Minako looked out the window, and gasped. The quinjet had made good time, which was expected, it being designed by Iron Man. Right now, however, Minako almost wished that it could have been a little slower. Then again, that might have been worse. Cause then there would have been more bodies on the blood-soaked ground surrounding Castle Doom.

Usagi munched on some freeze-dried food from the package she was sharing with Kelly Ridge. The police officer popped something that resembled flavored tofu, and tasted like cardboard.

"These MRE's suck," Ridge stated, drinking some Coke. Usagi shrugged. They're really wasn't much they could do. They had to ration all the food they could, and nobody was ready to resort to cannibalism. Ever.

"Best we can do," Usagi said. "We have to ration all the good food, but we have enough MRE's to last us until…. Well, forever, really."

"Wish we could say the same about the insulin," Ridge said. "Mindy really needs some." The two sighed, heads hung low. This was better than being a zombie, they guessed.

"I'm going back up to the surface," Usagi said, hand reaching for her brooch. "For reconnaissance, coming?"

"Sure," Ridge said, brushing off her pants. "I'll go up ahead." Ridge walked up towards the subway entrance, hand going to her gun. Usagi sighed, and said her transformation phrase, without inflection.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

_I used to say that with at least some sort of excitement in my heart_, she thought, ribbons flying around her. _Now, however, I wish that it could be more helpful_. The zombies were certainly taking their toll on the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon sighed again, and followed her friend.

"There are regular humans as zombies now?" Sailor Mars shouted out in surprise. Forefingers together, she shouted out, "Fire Soul!" The wave of flame burnt the necrotized flesh of the zombies, and Mars ran a good pace before stopping, bent over, gasping for breath.

"Rei-Chan?" a familiar voice called out. "It's me, Mako-Chan. Are you okay?" Rei listened closely, trying to pinpoint her friends voice.

"Mako-Chan?"

Then, something bit through the fabric of her white glove, causing her to shriek in surprise and pain. Blood oozed out, and Rei bent over again, this time to expel the small amount of food she found earlier. She was hungry again, and this time, only human flesh would do.

Mercury and Ben were the ones to witness the fall of the most carefully laid plans. Ducking behind the walls of what used to be a portion of the Empire State Building, they saw what looked like the Scarlet Witch shouting out for help.

"Mystique," they both said, warning each other. They were about to take out the crowd of zombies, only for a white and blue blur run past.

"Oh, my God," Ami breathed. "Was that… Quicksilver?"

As the blur passed by Tokyo, two cats desperately searched for shelter from the growing zombie horde.

"Luna, quickly!" Artemis called out. The black cat ran alongside the white, dodging falling debris, and grabbing zombie hands.

"Over here," a voice called out. "Luna, Artemis!" The cats swerved and moved into the alleyway that the voice came from. Standing there was a woman in a Sailor Soldier uniform, her dark hair and red eyes striking.

"Solider of Revolution," she said. "Sailor Pluto." The woman twirled her staff, and the three disappeared.

Sailor Venus and her group walked into the science lab of Castle Doom.

"As you can see," Doctor Doom said. "The virus is extraterrestrial in origin, not supernatural. The _Necronomicon_ will not be of any help."

"Doom," Witch said. "If we could just see the _Necronomicon_…"

"No," Doom said. "Now, then, remove Mister Williams from my site." Two robots came up, and tried to drag Ash to wherever Doom wanted him, only to find themselves on the floor.

"Stop," Doom growled. "I see that your female compatriots did not warn you about stirring the wrath of Doom. Perhaps a demonstration in order. You there-" Doom pointed at one of his scientists. "Who is outside?"

"Goliath, sir," the scientist said. "The rest of the zombies have left."

"Good," Doom said. "He will provide the perfect example." Two missiles flew from somewhere in the castle, and slammed into the giant before blowing up.

"Oh, God," Venus groaned, before turning and throwing up over the floor. A robot went over and began cleaning it up.

"Now," Doom said, ignoring the ill Sailor Soldier. "Take Mister Williams down with the others. And you need not be gentle."

"Doom, please," Witch said. "Be gentle, he may be the key to…"

"He is the key to nothing," Doom said. "And I have taken mercy on him, I have put him with the other survivors." The view screen showed several people, including Ash.

"Doom," Venus said, warily. "Where are the elderly? The young? All I see is those of…"

"Breeding age, Miss V," Doom said. "When I rescued, I rescued selectively."

"Some hero," Dazzler sneered.

"Now then," Doom said, waving towards a table. "Let me show you how I deal with guests who are welcome." Sailor Venus tried not to drool at the sight of the food on the table.

Sailor Moon and Kelly Ridge ducked under an overturned subway train, scanned the area, and then ran for more cover, before walking out into the streets, cautious of any super powered zombies. Sailor Moon looked around, on edge.

"Give me the Silver Crystal," Jadeite shouted out. Frowning, Sailor Moon and Ridge turned, and faced the first of the great four.

"Aren't you, dead?" Sailor Moon asked. The general shook his head.

"I was put to eternal sleep," he said. "Beryl revived me."

"So that you can get the Silver Crystal," Ridge said, looking at Sailor Moon. The Warrior of Love and Justice sighed, and reached for her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Jadeite raised his hand to block the tiara, only to find it swerve around him, then hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Sailor Moon walked over to him, and stepped on his hand.

"I'm not one to kill," Sailor Moon said. "But, in case you haven't noticed, I am not in the mood to go swinging the Silver Crystal around to defeat you guys. Go back to wherever you came from, and tell Beryl that now is not the time for this!" The Sailor Soldier walked back over to Ridge, and scanned the area again, on edge. Jadeite walked up behind her, and reached for Sailor Moon's throat. Sailor Moon grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over, pinning him to the ground.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sailor Moon asked. "Jeez, get it through your head, will ya?'" Sailor Moon ran over to a grocery store, thinking that she might go ahead and get some supplies, Ridge followed her. Jadeite stood up, and went over again, and reached for Sailor Moon. This time, Ridge pulled out her gun, and aimed it at the man.

"One. More. Fucking. Step." She warned. Jadeite got the drift, backed up, then disappeared.

"Thank God," Usagi said, pulling out a cloth bag. "I was afraid I was going to have to beat him over the head with the wand." She grabbed some canned stuff, and some test strips for diabetes.

"Usagi," Ridge said. "Are you okay?" Usagi stopped, and sat on the edge of the checkout counter.

"I have no fucking clue," she whispered. Ridge's eyes widened, mostly due to the fact that Usagi swore. Usagi was not the type to swear.

"I'm sorry," Usagi sniffed. "But, it's not like fighting a Youma, or something. I'm scared out of my mind, and just want to crawl into a ball and fall asleep, and hope that it is a dream, but I know it's not." Usagi sat there in her sailor fuku, tears in her eyes. Kelly stood there, then sat next to Usagi and hugged the girl. Ridge had to remind herself that Usagi was just a fourteen year old girl, despite the bravado she had put on as Sailor Moon. Kelly often suspected that her bravado was forced, and that the girl was, in fact, just now growing up. Ridge made soft cooing noises, and Usagi calmed down, relaxing, her mind drifting to her mother.

"I hope my mother is safe," Usagi whispered. Kelly just held the girl, and didn't answer. While Japan was across the sea, she had a funny feeling that it was far from safe.

"What else should I tell you?" Doom thought aloud.

_How about you tell us about the time Spider-Man kicked your ass to Pasadena and back_, Sailor Venus thought. She looked at Scarlet Witch, who had just returned from the bathroom. Venus sighed, and helped herself to some sparkling cider, the closest thing she would get to wine, at least in this universe. She sat there, and wondered why she didn't have a book. Oh, yeah, there was a zombie apocalypse going on. She thought for a second, trying to figure out a way to leave. That's when it hit her.

"Ooooh," she moaned, curling over, eyes closed. "This is an _excellent _time for this to happen." Scarlet Witch and Dazzler looked at her.

"I need tampons!" Venus shouted out. "Cramps, cramps, cramps." The two older women stood up.

"Come on, honey," Wanda said, helping her up. "I'll get you to the bathroom. Doom, do you have any feminine products?" Doom made some sort of scared grunt.

"I keep some in my bodysuit," Dazzler said. "Come on." The three women left the room, Doctor Doom not following. There was some things even he would not touch, like the menstrual cycle.

"Okay," Venus said, stiffening her legs. "I think we're far enough." Wanda and Allison looked at her for a second, then laughed.

"That's a good one," Wanda said. "I'm going to have to remember that."

"I can't take all the credit," Venus said, as they ran through the halls. "I stole it from _Miss Congeniality 2."_

"Clever," Dazzler snickered. They passed hallways, paintings of Doom, statues, until they finally caught up to…

"Ash!" Wanda shouted. "You idiot!"

"Oh my God," Dazzler said.

"Who the hell?" Venus shouted.

"Take it easy, ladies! Plenty of ol Ash to go around." Ash Williams said. "Hot babe rescuing is just one of my many talents. You should have figured that out by now. I've always been a sucker for a pretty face."

Venus couldn't point out that his pretty face wanted to eat his flesh.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, looking around. It was later in the day, and the streets were empty, not a single sign of a zombie.

"I don't know," Ridge said. "Be prepared."

"And the reward for understatement of the year goes to…" Usagi began. Ridge rolled her eyes. Usagi and Ridge, with the few remaining survivors, were wandering the streets, trying to find a new place to stay.

"Maybe they left for someplace," Magneto said. "Possibly to another continent?" Usagi turned white, and realized that that could be a big possibility. She stopped, eyes on the ground.

"Oh, God," Ridge suddenly said. "If that's true…"

"My apologies, Miss Tsukino," Magneto said. "But that's probably what happened."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Let's just take advantage over the fact that they're gone." She ran towards a store, planning to ransack the place, when…

Thunk!

A decomposing rose was at her feet, rotting before her eyes. Sailor Moon turned, hands clenched into fists.

"The flesh of a maiden will taste just as sweet," Zombie Kamen said. "Your's will be a feast."

"Don't think so," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Tiara Action!" She flung the tiara, only for the zombie to duck. He moved at her, and she leapt straight up, and the zombie passed beneath her. She spun around, and kicked him in the chest, and threw her tiara again, before he could react. The gold discus went straight through his head, destroying the brain. Sailor Moon held the tiara, not a speck of brain or blood on it. Tears in her eyes, she put it back on, and went into the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mercury and Ben scanned the streets, trying to find something that would indicate where the zombies had gone.

"Come on!" Mercury whispered, moving past the ruined gates of Xavier's Institute. "Maybe the computers are still up and active." The two scurried over the lawn, trying to figure out where the computer room might be.

"I think it's in the basement," Ben said. "Come on." The heroes went down, climbing over rubble, and, in some cases, a web-line, until they hit the stuff under the school.

"Cerebro is still up and running," Ben said, pointing towards a computer. Mercury pulled out a cord attached to her computer and hooked it up to Cerebro. Her eyes widened as she typed.

"There's a lot of stuff here," Ami said. "Hang on, I'll try to figure out where they all could have gone." She typed some more, while Ben watched, patiently.

"Got it," Mercury said. "Their in Latveria, apparently there's some humans still alive there."

"Great," Ben muttered. "Let's web-swing all across the ocean." Mercury gave him a sharp look, and continued typing, pulling up plans.

"Well, looky here," Mercury muttered. She typed a few keys, and pulled up a video that said, "spider-cam." A few more showed up onscreen, featuring different cameras for different super heroes. One, featuring the point of view of a hero called Puck, in Japan, devouring a familiar face to Mercury.

"Oh, God, Urawa-Kun!" Ami sobbed. "He's dead!" Ben immediately held the blue-haired Senshi to him, covering her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, reaching over, and turning off the camera. "I'm here. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ami cried into his uniform, not wanting to believe what she just saw.

"Come on," Ben said, holding her hand. "Let's go." He led the way back up to the streets, watching for any more zombies.

"Queen Beryl," Jadeite said, bowing before her. "It seems that getting the Silver Crystal will be harder than it looks. Sailor Moon isn't even willing to fight with me, she says she's to busy with some strange nonsense."

"After the loss of the Prince and Kunzite," Beryl said. "I'm thinking she's right. For now, we will not go after her. We will wait until things settle down."

"Crescent Beam!"

Not waiting for any explanations, Venus shot the Enchantress through the head, the instant of death showing Ash what she truly was.

"Was I drunk?" Ash thought out loud.

"Cretin!" Doom shouted, walking up to the group. "You had released the Enchantress."

"Hey!" Ash protested. "How was I to know what she could do! Be thankful Sailor Venus is such a crack shot!"

"True," Doom said, energy crackling. "But at least I can think of one way you won't vex me again."

"Doom!" Wanda warned. "No more killing!"

"Are you wishing for death as well?" Doom snarled.

"Do you think you can take us all on at once?" Venus shot back. At that moment, however, a scientist was running up to the group.

"I thought you should know!" he said. "The zombies have returned!"

"What?" Doom snarled. "I thought that once they found Castle Doom impenetrable, they would have gone for easier pickings."

"They've wiped out everyone in the surrounding countries," he said. "Even the surrounding continents, now their back. And they've brought friends."

Mars and Jupiter stood outside with the rest of the zombies, eagerly waiting the feast.

"You girls ready?" Spider-Man asked, resting on a rock. The two Zombie Senshi nodded.

"So," Mars said, trying to make casual conversation. "How did you get an invite?"

"Torch and me are friends," Spidey grinned. They could see it, the bottom part of his mask shredded. "I'm his date."

"Now we just have to wait for the signal," Jupiter said. "I wonder if I could make anything with the humans meat. Maybe a meat pie."

"Attack!" Captain America called.

"I thought you said this castle was impenetrable," Ash said.

"There are degrees of impenetrability cretin," Doom snarled.

The group watched, in horror, as the wall collapsed, revealing the mass of zombies. While Doom dealt with Reed, Ash took aside Wanda and Venus.

"Let's go," Ash said. "Grab Allison and-"

"Allison!" Venus called out, in shock. There, Dazzler was being slowly devoured by the Punisher.

"G-go," she said. "Stop this plague!"

"I can't," Ash admitted. "The _Necronomicon _deals with the mystic, not science, it can't help against these zombies… Unless…"

"Unless," Venus said, keeping an eye on the zombies.

"Come on!" Ash grabbed Venus and Wanda and ran down the halls, stopping briefly to ditch the Doom costume, and crashing into the library.

"Alright _Nomicon_," Ash said. "You and me are going to talk, now."

"Nothing would amuse me more," said the book. "Than the pathetic mewlings of the chosen one."

"Your going to help us," Ash said. "Listen up, Kemo-Sabe, I've seen robots infected, cannibal ducks, all sorts of non-humans. And I have a funny feeling that you might get eaten as well."

"What would the zombies want of me, a book?" the _Necronomicon_ asked.

"Your written in human blood," Venus said, remembering what the one book said.

"Oh," the book frowned. "What do you wish of me?"

A zombie horde rose that day, one of science, fueled by the hatred of the corpses. A walking dead. An evil dead. The Army of Darkness.

Sailor Venus, Scarlet Witch, and Ash Williams ran through the castle, Ash clutching the book.

"Doom built a teleported?" Venus groaned. "Why didn't you just teleport us?"

"You didn't ask," The book snapped. "And I'm too weak after reanimating all those corpses."

"It's up ahead," Wanda interrupted. "I can hear it." They crashed through the door, and found Doom teleporting the various civilians away.

"Doom?" Venus asked. He turned, and revealed his necrotized state.

"Go," he said. "I've set it up so that the teleported will change dimensions every few seconds, and I will destroy it once you enter, thus ensuring the zombies stay here."

"Thank you," Venus said. "Let's move!"

"And hurry!" the book shouted. "I can sense the zombies coming."

"Who said we were bringing you along?" Ash asked, tossing away the book. The three heroes entered the teleported, hands locked, and vanished.

"Too smelly."

"Too cute."

"Too…too."

"Not enough men."

"Only women, excellent!"

"Ash! Get back here!"

Dimensions flew past, until…

"New York, 21st century!" Ash called, stepping out. "At least there aren't any more…" Venus grabbed Ash, and flew back into the portal.

"Too many werewolves!" she called.

**Sailor Venus To Be Continued In…**

**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Sailor Venus!**

It was several days later, and Usagi was waiting for Magneto to come back from the hospital. The zombies had come back sooner than expected, and managed to kill several of the small group, leaving her, Ridge, Mindy, and her father.

"Agh! This sucks!" Usagi shouted out. "I should be out there as Sailor Moon, and helping! Not stuck here!"

"Cabin fever alert," Mindy said. "Be patient, Usagi, Magneto will be here soon-"

"I'm back!" Magneto called. And, directly behind him…

"What the hell are you doing?" Ridge said. "He's a super hero, he'll be infected!"

Usagi gave a small cough.

"Oh," Magneto said. "This young man isn't any more infected than you and I, so put your gun away. It's useless against most super folk anyway." Magneto gave introductions, and they began asking questions.

"You from upstate?" Mindy's father asked. "I have a cousin who lives up there, but I'm not sure if you've heard anything…"

"Or," Usagi interrupted. "Are you related to Reed Rich- No, wait a second, your not a clone, are you?" Reed laughed.

"Actually," Reed said. "I'm from another dimension. This reality's Fantastic Four kind of tricked me here…"

"Wait a second," Magneto said. "Are you saying your from an alternate dimension? You built a bridge connecting our dimensions?"

"Oh, my God," Reed gasped. "Your right! We need to get back to the Baxter Building, and…"

"I'm sorry Reed," Magneto said. "But, if what you are saying is true, then it's already to late. They're already there."

Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Ben stared across the street, wondering what just happened.

"I'm scanning," Ami said, goggles over her eyes. Her sailor uniform had undergone a big change. Instead of a skirt, she wore blue jeans, and had ripped her leotard near the bottom to make it more like a shirt. She had exchanged her regular boots for combat ones, and black fingerless gloves were now on her hands. But, she was still Sailor Mercury.

"My Spider-Sense isn't buzzing," Ben said. "Or, at least not as much as it used too." He, too, had designed a new wardrobe. He had removed the red undershirt, going with a blue, sleeveless one. The mask was gone, revealing his blond hair and beard stubble (which Ami found… she shook her head, getting rid of that!). His jeans were pulled up with his utility belt, and his spare case was attached above his boots. The two had searched the city more actively for survivors and supplies. Two of them had been Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, Japanese civilians that had been visiting New York when the plague hit. They also had little Hotaru Tomoe with them, who's father had died early on. The five of them had then hit the stores, getting whatever they could for the long weeks and years ahead.

Then, they saw a young Reed Richards getting attacked by several cannibalistic super heroes.

"Good thing Magneto showed up," Michiru said, breathing out a long breath.

"Always looking at the bright side of things," Haruka smiled, giving her lover a small smile.

"Not to interrupt the moment," Ben said. "But, I think we may have some company." He pointed to a small group of zombies headed their way.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

The cold mist swiftly descended to the undead, only for it to stop and dissipate.

"Dammit!" Ami swore. "They managed to counteract it!"

"Allow us," Haruka said, pulling out something.

"Uranus Planet Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Makeup!"

The two flashes of light settled down, revealing two Sailor Senshi. Ami and Ben looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Deep Submerge!"

The orb of energy crashed through the zombies, blowing out their torso's. Uranus moved swiftly, and crushed out their lives with her booted feet.

"Your Sailor Soldiers!" Ami exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We hoped it wasn't necessary," Uranus said. "However, our friends showed otherwise." Ami nodded, and stood, typing on her computer.

"There was a huge interdimensional beam," Ami reported. "It pierced through the layers of dimensional space, and brought someone here."

"Hopefully," Ben said. "It wasn't another zombie." Ami shook her head.

"It was probably that Reed Richards we saw earlier," Ami said. "I'll bet my computer that he was probably tricked here by Zombie Reed."

"Makes sense," Uranus said. "Reed is a genius, no matter what dimension you're in."

"I wonder what we would be like, in other dimensions," Neptune mused.

"Probably like cousins," Ben smirked.

Sailor Moon looked out from beneath a piece of rubble, eyes wide open, and gave the all clear sign. Reed slithered across the ground, snaking his way into the pharmacy. Sailor Moon sat, arms across her knees, her thoughts drifting towards her family.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry," she sniffed. "Shingo, I wish you were here. Call me Usagi-Baka one more time." She lifted her head, and took stock of her surroundings. Off in the distance, she could see a blue-headed something in the distance. She considered going after it, but decided against it. Reed might need her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sailor Uranus looked over the remains of the city, hands clenched. It just seemed so wrong somehow, this city destroyed like this. Ben Reilly watched her, arms folded over his chest.

"So, that Neptune chick," Ben asked. "You and her are… together?" Uranus glared at him for a second, before her face settled into a small smile.

"Yes," Uranus said. "Michiru came to me to warn me that evil was coming. We were having the same visions. I disregarded her at first, then she saved me from a Youma. It was then she revealed her love for me, and I realized my love for her. We've been a team ever since."

"Soooo," Ben said, sitting next to her. "Can I get some advise?" Uranus frowned at him.

"How do you woo a Sailor Soldier?"

Uranus gazed at the clone for several seconds, before laughing.

"Is there a certain blue-haired genius your after?"

"Uhhhhhh…."

"So, what makes her appealing? Her in a Sailor Fuku? Or in that biker's outfit?"

"Hey! There's more to her than the uniform!"

"Then what is it?"

Ben gave a small smile himself.

"It's her maturity. Her intelligence and strength. She's facing this world, and trying to make the best of it. She's trying to keep us safe, and that what's makes her special."

"You do realize she's fourteen, right?" Ben looked over the edge of the roof, calculating the distance.

"You'd survive it," Uranus smirked. "If the zombies didn't get you. Listen, it's okay. Right now, I don't think statutory rape applies. Besides, your only a few years older, and it's not unheard of." Ben looked at her, frowning, and nodded.

"Michiru-mama."

"Hotaru," Michiru took the child in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad day-dream," Hotaru frowned. "In it, a young girl got killed by some people. One of them was you, Michiru-mama." Michiru looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru," Michiru said, kneeling. "You know I won't kill without reason. I've been forced to kill for certain reasons these past few days, you know that. Think nothing of it, and try to get some rest. You're going to need it." Hotaru nodded, before crawling off to get some sleep.

"Poor girl," Ami said, setting down a box. "She's so frail." Michiru nodded, and helped Ami sort out the supplies.

"When," Michiru started, "did 'groceries' become 'supplies'?"

"I have no idea," Ami said, pulling out some fruit. "Thank God I found a botanical shop. They had fresh fruit."

"Lucky," Michiru nodded. The two girls sorted out the food, ammo, and various other supplies, thinking.

"So," Michiru said. "That Ben Reilly looks nice, doesn't he?" Ami gave a sharp squeak, and went red.

"Fighting Youmas and zombies, the Dark Kingdom and regular crooks, and the great Sailor Mercury is afraid of the simplest of things," Michiru smiled.

"This is not simple!" Ami shouted, yet keeping her voice down at the same time. "We're in a heated moment, with absolute chaos around, and my hormones are going out of control over this guy!"

"Is it hormones?" Michiru wondered, finger on her chin. "Or is it fate? Perhaps you were drawn together, in the midst of this fighting. Perhaps he is your true love."

"Relationships based on extreme danger don't work!"

"You destroyed that line from _Speed_," Michiru pointed out. "Besides, your both super heroes. You can base your relationship on that."

"Ha ha ha," Ami said. "That won't work! Just us having a relationship on super heroing? Not happening! There's nothing else!"

"Ouch!" Haruka stated. "And he so wanted to be with you. After all, other than music, science, helping people, what else is there?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Ami then said. "We are in the middle of World War Zombie, we have no time for any relationships!"

"This is our life now," Haruka pointed out. "You might not have a whole lot of choice." Ami frowned, thinking it over. She had to admit, Haruka was right. They were in the middle of an apocalypse, and, at some point, they would have to repopulate the human race. Granted, she wasn't sure how Haruka and Michiru would work out. And, Ben was pretty charming. Not to mention that five 0' clock shadow was very appealing. Ami shook her head. She needed to focus on the zombies first, and then figure out everything else.

Usagi and Reed made it back to the tunnels in record time, each with a shoulder bag. Reed had the medicine in his, while Usagi had extra supplies and ammo in hers. Usagi lifted her Crescent Moon Wand, constantly vigilant. She didn't relax until they were with the rest of the group.

"Usagi," Ridge smiled, relieved. Usagi could see the tracks Ridge's shoes had made in the dirt from the officer's pacing. Reed gave Mindy the supplies she needed, and Magneto brought up the interesting notice that Mindy had given.

"Mindy just said that the portal could be our way home," Magneto said, nodding at the girl. "We have to get there as soon as possible. Ridge, which of these tunnels is the quickest way to the Baxter-" Loud booming sounds echoed through the tunnels, debris crumbling from the top. The group looked up, and found themselves facing many, many zombies.

"Don't worry," Magneto said to Reed. "This is nothing we haven't faced before."

"Escape route Serenity," Sailor Moon ordered, pointing at a certain tunnel. As they ran through, Usagi used her tiara to activate a cave-in, separating them from the zombies. Mindy shoved open the door to the outside, and they faced…

Even more zombies.

"I'm not going to lie," Magneto said. "This will be difficult." Sailor Moon glared at the crowd, and moved in front of Magneto.

"HEY!" The zombies all faced her.

"You have defiled your own good names for too long! I swear, in the name of the Moon, I will kill as many of you as I can!" The zombies growled at her, and she stared back, unflinching. Giant Man grinned.

"I want to eat the blonde."

The shadow of his hand passed over them, only to be brought back, as Giant Man, and several other heroes and villains, screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"Reed, is this one of your abilities?" Magneto asked.

"Why do people always think Reed's the smart one?" Susan Storm, the Ultimate Invisible Woman, asked. "Can he make optic nerves invisible?" The remaining members of the Ultimate Fantastic Four stood, ready to join the fight. Reed embraced Sue, as the rest of the team got into action.

"Wait, are you the good Fantastic Four?" Mindy asked.

"Nah," Thing said. "We're in here saving your butt cause we're extremely evil!" Sailor Moon jumped into the fray, tiara in one hand, Crescent Moon Wand in the other. The gold tiara-disc flew from zombie to zombie, decapitating some, destroying the brains of others. Human Torch made walls of flame, burning what he could to ashes. Sue focused on the zombie's optic nerves, and, when that stopped, used her abilities to shield them, while creating invisible offensive weapons. Sailor Moon slammed her boot into a zombie, and felt a sharp pain in her arm. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, only prayed that she could hold on a little while longer.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Minako laid on her bed, reading a magazine. It had been a few weeks since she escaped from the zombie dimension, and she was still heavy hearted. Ash Williams was helping. He had said that Minako was his long lost sister, and got her enrolled at school. Apparently, Wanda was her aunt.

"Sailor Venus."

Minako sat up in her bed, eyes wide. Who said-?

"Sailor Venus." A woman with dark green hair and red eyes, dressed in a sailor fuku, keys dangling from her waist. "We have need of you."

The group reached the building, and Sue conjured an invisible platform to carry those who couldn't fly. Sailor Moon looked at her arm, and found a lot of blood oozing from, what she suspected was a bite wound. She used her glove to cover it, ignoring how the copper liquid stained it.

After what seemed like forever, the group arrived at their destination: the teleported. Magneto managed to get it powered up, while Reed worked on the coordinates.

"Get on," Reed said. "And take off whatever jewelry that would interfere with the equipment." Everyone did as told, except for Magneto and Sailor Moon.

"I have to stay," Magneto said. "I need to destroy the teleported. It's the only way to make sure these things don't manage to teleport to another world." There were shouts of protest, and Mindy interrupted.

"He's right."

"C'mon, Usagi," Ridge said, holding her hand out. Usagi shook her head.

"I can't go," she said, stripping off her glove. "I-I got bit, earlier, fighting them off." The bite wound bled, dripping onto the floor. Usagi sniffed, and held up the Crescent Moon Wand.

"Take it, Ridge. We can't let the zombies have it. It would be really bad." Ridge looked at her friend, tears in her eyes. They didn't have a lot of time. Ridge grabbed the Wand, taking care to avoid wrecking the Silver Crystal.

"Sayonara, Kelly Ridge. My soul sister."

Ridge barely noticed the room she was in, didn't even acknowledge the people there, or Sue's and Johnny's surprise. The only thing she focused on, was the pink rod, the crescent moon, and the Silver Crystal. What she saw, however, was a blond haired, blue-eyed super hero. A champion of Love and Justice. A friend that was there. Gone forever.

Sailor Moon and Magneto left, going there separate ways. Usagi was going to fight, and try to take down as many zombies as she could, before the infection hit. Using her fist, she smashed through skulls, and battered brain matter to paste.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Usagi turned, and was surprised to find Sailor Mercury, and two other Sailor Senshi that she had never met. There was another noise, and Mars and Jupiter were in front of her. Something was very wrong with them.

"Rei, Mako-Chan!" Ami's voice sounded shocked. "Your infected!" Mars and Jupiter nodded, but still looked at Usagi.

"Me too," Usagi said, lifting her arm, revealing the bite wound. "Guys, I need you to do me a favor." They looked at her.

"Kill me."

All of the Senshi looked at her, shocked. They were unsure what to do.

"You must do it," a voice said. Another new comer showed up. In a flash of light, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus appeared. Sailor Moon looked at her friends.

"Ami-Chan," Sailor Moon said. "You know this must happen, and you know why. Thank you. Your intelligence served us well. Mako-Chan, I'm sorry that you could never find someone to surpass your sempai. Minako-Chan, I was so glad to meet you. I am your number one fan." Usagi turned to Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. "I don't know who you are, but I think that we could have been great friends." Lastly, she turned to Rei.

"Rei-Chan." Usagi hugged the zombified Soldier of Mars. "You were, and forever are, my best friend." Usagi let Mars go, and stood in the middle of them. They all cried as they realized that these were the final words and testaments of the great Sailor Moon.

"Bubble Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The attacks all hit Sailor Moon at once. Instead of blasting the flesh from her bones, and disintegrating her blood, not a single mark existed on her flesh. Like an angel, she was pure and whole. She lay there, and looked as though she could have been sleeping. Before they're eyes, Sailor Moon's corpse flashed brilliantly, and vanished.

Mercury and Venus stood on the nearby rooftop, facing each other. After killing Sailor Moon, they had managed to retreat in the light show. Pluto was conversing with Uranus and Neptune, while Ami and Minako stood some part away.

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Minako asked.

"No," Ami replied. "I have to stay here, with Ben. I have a feeling that I'm needed." Minako nodded. She knew how Ami felt. Sailor Pluto laid a hand on Minako's shoulder, and twirled her staff. They vanished into the time stream.

Minako was back on her bed, this time with a stuffed pillow against her chest. This was so wrong. She looked at Sailor Pluto. She, too, looked troubled.

"There is so much that needs to be done," Pluto said. "You have to stay here, for now. Eventually, you will be needed again." Pluto turned to leave, and paused. "I almost forgot." With a spin of her staff, she opened another time hole, and Luna and Artemis jumped out.

"Take care of them," Pluto said as she left.

Haruka and Michiru hadn't spoken for the entire day, each with their own thoughts.

"She knew," Michiru said. Haruka frowned at her.

"Who knew?" Haruka asked, sorting several bags.

"Hotaru," Michiru said. "Hotaru knew we were going to kill Sailor Moon." Haruka looked at the small girl, currently playing with a stick.

"What else could she know?"

_This tale isn't done yet. _Vs the Army of Darkness/ Dead Days/ Crossover _can be considered part one. Part two will be the main story line of _Marvel Zombies, _and will feature more of Zombie Mars and Jupiter. Don't count Usagi out of the running yet. Sailor Pluto seems to have a plan._


End file.
